Death Storm
or or & |similar='Aftershock Gigantic Blaze Volcano Explosion' }} is an Exploding Wave technique used by Frieza in his second form. Overview Frieza raises his hand and opens it to release a giant Exploding Wave. Usage and Power While easily avoidable, Death Storm causes large scale planetary destruction and a very large tsunami that travels in a large radius in all directions. Frieza uses this attack against Gohan, Krillin, Dende, and Vegeta after transforming into his second form, in order to back his claim that his power level in his second form is over one million after Vegeta expresses his disbelief. They are all knocked into the air, but manage to survive, though Krillin is slightly injured because a rock had scraped his head. The island on which the attack is performed explodes, leaving only a small island which Frieza remains on. Frieza stated he expected them to dodge the attack though points out that it was only a minor display of his power as even Saiyans would be capable of doing it. Video Game Appearances Frieza uses this technique while in his final form in the ''Butōden'' series. It also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen under the name Sonic Bomb. The technique was named Death Storm in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and the ''Raging Blast'' series, where it is one of second form Frieza's Blast 2 attacks with its color is changed to pink. The technique also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. The technique also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z as Frieza's Super Attack in his second form. It appears as Second Form Frieza's Super Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle under the name Death Wave. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as part of the Super Pack 2 DLC, it appears as a Super Skill under the name Sonic Bomb. It can be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in New Parallel Quest 105: "Champa's Hellish Holiday". The user can shift the center of the explosion using the control stick. Presumably due to the absence of Frieza's Second form (as well as its status as DLC), it does not appear in any of Frieza's Skillsets, however this is no longer the case after the 1.09.00 Update, as it can be added to 1st Form Frieza's custom skillset after it has been purchased for 5 TP Medals in Partner Customization.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 1.09.00 Update DLC This marks the first time Frieza is shown to be able to utilize the technique in his 1st form. Trivia *The technique is similar to Nappa's Volcano Explosion (also known as Giant Storm) albeit Nappa only uses two fingers. In one of the English dubs and English translated manga, Frieza tauntingly remarks that even a Saiyan is capable of performing a technique like this, obviously referring to the weakness of a Saiyan's attacks in comparison to his. It was also a reference to Nappa's Volcano Explosion as they are Exploding Wave techniques. **Ironically Sonic Bomb is a Super Skill in Xenoverse 2 while Volcano Explosion is an Ultimate Skill. While this might seem strange, it actually fits with Frieza's use of the technique as Frieza himself dismisses it as nothing but a simple display of his power seeing as how weaker Saiyans like Nappa could pull off a similar technique. Gallery 78-7.PNG|Frieza performs the technique 78-8.PNG|Frieza uses his Death Storm attack 78-9.PNG|The effect of the attack 78-10.PNG|A view from space shows the explosion BOZ24.JPG|Death Storm in Battle of Z Screenshot_2015-08-20-07-25-50.png|Frieza charges his Death Wave in Dokkan Battle Screenshot_2015-08-22-14-47-15.png|Death Wave in Dokkan Battle References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Explosive techniques